Picking Up The Pieces
by theonewhodoesn'tquitefitin
Summary: A Seblaine oneshot for TheChildOfTheTardis. When Kurt and Blaine break up, Sebastian helps Blaine find happiness again. I'm still awful at summaries :L


**EDIT: reposted because my sister (the ever-so-charming KittyKurtInSkinnyJeans :L) pointed out that some parts of the song still said "she" *facepalm*  
**

**AN: Hey guys! This story is for TheChildOfTheTardis, who won the latest round in my "School Trip With A Twist" guessing game. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope it came out OK!**

**Happy reading! x**

* * *

Blaine is sitting in a Starbucks somewhere in Lima (he just _can't _go to the Lima Bean, no matter how much better their coffee is), sitting in the window gloomily stirring his now-cold coffee. He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice the approaching figure until they're stood right next to him.

"Oh, hey Sebastian" Blaine sighs, smiling sadly at the taller boy. Sebastian frowns in concern and takes the seat across the table from Blaine.

"Ok, you've gotta tell me what went on in New York. Every time I've seen you since you got back you've looked like a kicked puppy. Something gone on with that boyfriend of yours?"

Blaine flinches a little, which surprises Sebastian.

"He's…h-he's not my boyfriend anymore…" Blaine stammers, hating how the words sound, hearing the bitterness and hurt in his own voice.

Sebastian winces "Sorry, B. Do you wanna talk about it?" He reaches out as if to touch Blaine's arm, but then reconsiders and leaves his hands on the table. Blaine sighs again.

"Not really, but I can keep bottling everything up, can I?"

"Lemme just get you another coffee and then we can talk. Yours is a medium drip, right?" Blaine nods and Sebastian gets up and walks to the counter, leaving Blaine wondering how Sebastian knows his order. Before he can think of an explanation, the coffee is placed in front of him. He gives a wan smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Now, where do we start?"

Over an hour and two more coffees later, Blaine's told Sebastian _everything._ He relives the heartbreak of Kurt telling him that he thought Blaine would be happier if he wasn't always waiting on Kurt, that he deserved someone who could give him their time. He recalls the blazing row that followed, a slanging match where each of them seemed determined to hurt the other. He tells Sebastian how he stormed off crying after Kurt took off his gum-wrapper promise ring and threw it at him, and how he nearly got hit by a cab because his vision was blurred by tears. He tells him word-for-word about the phone call the next morning, Kurt calling him sobbing trying to apologise, but by then the damage was done. Accepting a tissue from Sebastian, he dries his eyes again.

"They always say you speak your mind when you're angry, and he was downright cruel. I said some things I wasn't proud of, but I'd like to think I was a little more composed than him."

Sebastian rests his hand lightly on Blaine's arm. "It sure sounds like it. I can't believe he said those things to you. Listen to me Blaine, I don't care how much it feels like he meant it, I can promise you that not a word of it is true. Not as far as I know, anyway. You can't let what he said in the heat of the moment deflate you like this. You said he broke your heart, and I get that, I do, but you _can't _let what happened break your spirit too. You guys were so in love, your relationship lasted longer than most high-school romances do. The two of you had so many good times; it'd be a shame to forget all that in the ugliness of how it ended."

Blaine stares at Sebastian, mouth hanging open in shock.

"When did you get so…philosophical? What happened to the shameless flirt who used to hit on me to wind Kurt up?" he asks with a teasing smile.

Sebastian laughs. "See, you're already getting your sparkle back!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not actually Sebastian Smythe – I'm just using his body to charm my way into handsome guys' beds."

They both laugh.

"That's more like the Sebastian I know!" Blaine giggles.

"And _this_ is more like the Blaine_ I _know" Sebastian replies with a soft smile, which Blaine returns. They both catch sight of the clock and Blaine gasps in surprise.

"Seb, we've been in here two hours! Where'd the time go?!"

Smiling at the nickname, the taller boy replies "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"I'd better go. Thanks for everything today Sebastian, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, B." Grabbing a napkin, Sebastian scribbles down his number.

"If you feel down again, gimme a call."

"Thanks, I will." Blaine smiles warmly at Sebastian and his hazel eyes light up.

Ignoring the little flip his stomach does, Sebastian says "You don't need to keep thanking me, you know", and with one last smile he heads out of the door and walks down the street, turning back to wave at Blaine before he disappears out of sight.

Sighing deeply, Blaine is relieved and a little surprised to find that the ache in his chest has eased a little, and he smiles to himself before he heads home.

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian and Blaine grow closer. They talk almost every day, and meet up for coffee at the Lima Bean once a week after the fateful afternoon when Sebastian all but dragged Blaine in there:

"You can't keep hanging out in Starbucks drinking their overpriced crap just 'cause you and Kurt used to come here."

Blaine barely winces at the mention of Kurt's name, and gives in to Sebastian's stubbornness with a resigned sigh.

"I guess you're right. I _have _missed this place…"

"You know I'm right" the taller boy grins, "now sit your fine ass down while I get us some _real _coffee. You want a cookie too?"

"Sure" Blaine smiles, mouth watering at the memory of the Lima Bean's famous chewy chocolate chip cookies.

One afternoon Blaine is heading to Sebastian's house for a video-game night. When he arrives, there's no answer at the door. He hears the soft tinkling of a piano, and realises that Sebastian probably hasn't heard his knock. Trying the door and finding it unlocked, Blaine toes off his shoes in the hallway before following the music to a small room tucked away in the corner of the house. Standing just outside the door, Blaine realises that Sebastian is singing to himself.

_Do you think of him  
When you're with me?_

_Repeat the memories you made together_

_Whose face do you see?  
_

_Do you wish I was a bit more like him? Am I too loud?  
I play the clown,  
To cover up all these doubts._

_Perfect heart, he's flawless_  
_He's the other man,_  
_Shining in his splendour,_  
_You were lost,_

_Now he's gone  
And I'm picking up the pieces,  
I watched you cry,  
But you don't see _

_That I'm the one by your side._

_Cause he's gone,_  
_In his shadow is it me you see?_  
_'cause all that's left is you and I_  
_And I'm picking up the pieces_  
_He left behind_

_I found a photograph behind the TV  
You look so happy, are you missing the way it used be?  
And though I've played the part so well just lately,_

_It's clear to me that those memories,_

_Are owned by the man you used to be._

**Perfect heart, he's flawless**  
**He's the other man,**  
**Shining in her splendour,**  
**You were lost**

_Now he's gone,  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
I watch you cry  
But you don't see  
That I'm the one by your side,_

_Cause he's gone,_  
_In his shadow is it me you see?_  
_Cause all that's left is you and I_  
_And I'm picking up the pieces_  
_He left behind_

_Are we liars in denial?  
Are we smoke without the fire?  
Tell me please, is this worth it  
I deserve it_

_Cause he's gone_  
_And I'm picking up the pieces_  
_I watch you cry_  
_But you don't see that I'm the one by your side_  
_Cause he's gone,_  
_In his shadow is it me you see?_  
_Cause all that's left is you and I_  
_And I'm picking up the pieces_  
_He left behind_

Blaine's surprised to find tears welling in his eyes as he hears the sadness in Sebastian's voice. He's startled out of his thoughtful silence when he hears a quiet sniffle coming from within the room. Knocking lightly on the doorframe, Blaine steps into the room, making Sebastian jump as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand in a desperate attempt to conceal his tears.

"B-blaine! How long have you been standing there?"

"A little while. You sang that beautifully – I never realised your voice was so expressive."

Sebastian smiles wryly. "Well, you know – they say you sing better when you have the emotion to back it up."

Not knowing what to say, Blaine steps forward hesitantly. "You mean…"

"You mean do I love you? Yeah, I do, and it terrifies me. You said yourself I'm a shameless flirt, but ever since that day in Starbucks I've realised I'd do _anything _to make sure you're never that sad again. It actually _hurt_ to see you upset. I never did anything more than flirt at you when you were with Kurt because it didn't take a genius to see how in love you were, but I thought that I might have a chance with you now. Stupid, I know." Sebastian gives a bitter little laugh.

Blaine recoils a little at the strength of the other boy's words, before stepping forward again and placing a hand on his arm tentatively.

"It's not stupid. _You're _not stupid. I've known for a while that what I feel for you goes beyond friendship, but I didn't do anything about it because I was worried that you'd think I was just using you as a rebound."

Sebastian huffs a laugh. "We're idiots, aren't we Blainers?"

"Blainers?" the shorter boy raises his eyebrows, and Sebastian blushes a little.

Laughing, Blaine presses a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I like it" he says with finality.

With a confident half-smile back on his face, Sebastian closes the gap between the two of them, kissing Blaine softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Blaine's hands settle on his slender hips. When they pull apart a few minutes later, they stand there for a moment, breathing heavily, both a little flushed. Sebastian sweeps his hands along Blaine's sides while Blaine absentmindedly traces patterns on his back over his shirt, lost in thought.

Resting their foreheads together, Sebastian speaks at last, jolting Blaine from his thoughts.

"Come on, B. I promised you I'd whoop your ass at Mario Kart, and I aim to deliver."

With a smirk, he laces their finger together and pulls the shorter boy from the room.

* * *

**The song Sebastian sings is 'Picking Up The Pieces' by Paloma Faith - m****y sister helped me edit it a little to fit the situation.**** There's a piano acoustic version here: watch?v=1jMKrAdoKPc - if you haven't heard it before, give it a listen!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)  
**


End file.
